In Belgian Pat. No. 775,593, secondary alcohols of the above formula are disclosed, wherein X is hydroxy, and (m+n) =O, which compounds are claimed as tranquilizers. The compounds of the invention above and hereinafter described, unexpectedly do not show tranquilizing effects to a useful degree, but exhibit mainly neuroleptic activity.